El encanto del lado oscuro
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: A Klaus no le importan los reproches por las acciones cometidas con anterioridad, ante de que exista esa intimidad, esa relación peligrosa y que tanto conflictos les atañe; lo único que le importa es Stefan Salvatore, en esa tentación que aparece en su vida a momentos y se esfuma dejándole completo.


**El encanto del lado oscuro**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de The Vampire Diaries es propiedad de L. J. Smith y The CW.

 _Este fic responde a la petición de Noe en "Peticiones de historias" del Foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous liaisons"._

* * *

 **I.**

Klaus Mikaelson resulta ser una incógnita abrumadora. Ya no existe ninguna amenaza que pueda significar un peligro, pero él persiste en permanecer en Mystic Falls. Stefan se apresura a sacar conclusiones y las razones por las cuales se encuentra en el pueblo se cuelan de forma irascible en su pensamiento, de ese mismo modo que se cuela en su vida casi sin darse cuenta. Klaus le recuerda a épocas pasadas, a acciones cometidas que causan culpa, a sueños que nunca tendrán lugar.

Le hace recordar los divertidos años veinte, donde todo era música y alcohol, donde ninguna preocupación llegaba a ser tal como para quitarles el sueño. Le recuerda a la sed de sangre trepando por la garganta, el sabor dulce colándose en su paladar, la ambición de obtener más y más, tanto como para saciarse y aún seguir queriendo beber de la fuente interminable.

Lo encuentra en Mystic Grill, sentado en la barra y disfrutando del espectáculo. Una chica rubia contornea sus caderas sobre su regazo, al tiempo que le permite recoger el hilillo bermellón que corre por su muñeca.

—Stefan Salvatore, llegas justo a tiempo —comenta con los labios teñidos de carmín, brillantes como una cereza de verano—. Podemos convertir este lugar en nuestro bar de los años veinte.

—¿Antes o después que me obligaras a olvidar? Gracias, pero declino la oferta.

Se aleja rápidamente de él como si fuera algo tóxico. Su mente es bombardeada por las imágenes que le hicieron olvidar. Desfilan frente a sus ojos como cadáveres lejanos. Ahora recuerda por qué es que le perturba tanto tener a Klaus cerca. Le perturba que se encuentre en Mystic Falls porque él representa todo lo prohibido y lo incorrecto.

* * *

 **II.**

Stefan se despierta con el corazón martilleándole dentro del pecho, llenando sus tímpanos con un golpeteo constante y haciendo vibrar la punta de sus dedos. Las yemas se deslizan por la frente perlada de un frío inusual causado por el estupor del momento. Descubrirse soñando con Klaus Mikaelson le provoca quedarse paralizado por un instante, y le lleva a proyectar el sueño detrás de sus párpados. Puede sentir como las pestañas les tiemblan y sus pupilas adaptándose a la oscuridad que envuelve la habitación con su pesado manto.

La imagen del hombre se encuentra anclada en sus pupilas; las hebras rebeldes como una brisa otoñal, los ojos enigmáticos que parecen conocer un secreto que él desconoce, las mejillas cubiertas por una sombra dorada de barba, y los labios tersos y sutiles curvados en una sonrisa. Parece que lo tiene en frente, con su respiración revoloteando a su alrededor, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo.

La ventana se abre súbitamente por causa del viento invernal que agita las ramas de los árboles, haciendo que se arañen unas a otras con sus feroces dedos de madera. No tuvo otra alternativa que salir del mar de seda, avanzando paso a paso con los pies descalzos y congelados. Contempla la figura que ominosa se alza entre el paisaje. Piensa que su mente le traiciona, influenciada por el sueño protagonizado, por lo que cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir.

La figura ya no está, pero eso no significa que no sea real.

* * *

 **III.**

Huele a sándalo y a licor. Algo dulce y armónico, que le recuerda a la época de antaño donde vagaba sin culpa alguna por entregarse a su verdadera naturaleza. Klaus huele como un mar de pétalos de sangre, danzando con su brillante color carmín, ese color propio de la violencia y el peligro. Y allí se encuentra, tan cerca que parece dolerle en el pecho, embriagándose con el perfume de su piel. Los ojos de Klaus le contemplan, calculadores e impasibles. Sus manos se entrelazan encima de su regazo, pálidas y recortadas por las sombras esquivas que produce la lámpara.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo ayer en las afueras de mi casa? —pregunta Stefan de forma directa, aunque la voz le tiembla por alguna razón que desconoce. Su respiración es acompasada, movimiento pausadamente su pecho—. ¿Vas a negarlo?

Klaus se pone de pie y rodea el escritorio de cedro. Chasquea la lengua y el sonido provoca un latigazo en la base de la columna vertebral de Stefan. De nuevo, todos los olores se mezclan en una vorágine placentera en sus fosas nasales. Sándalo, licor y sangre. Pestañas infinitas, iris incomparable y una mirada subyacente.

—No voy a negarlo en absoluto. La cuestión es, ¿seré capaz de detenerme como ayer o iré más lejos?

Rodea su cadera y le atrae hacia su cuerpo. Sus bocas se unen en una danza salvaje, frenética y enloquecida. Stefan es capaz de olvidar la sorpresa del momento, utiliza su lengua para dominar pero Klaus le convierte en un manojo de nervios que no puede evitar transformarse en un adolescente que recibe su primer beso.

* * *

 **IV.**

Es atractivo. Es mucho más que atractivo. Su figura hermosa y amenazante al mismo tiempo, yace a su lado, envuelta entre el improvisado lecho de algodón. El cabello se derrama sobre la almohada, dorado contra blanco, formando picos en la parte de la nuca. Su imagen desaliñada le brinda un aire extrañamente delicado, como la porcelana que lucha por no romperse. Ambos tienen la piel desnuda y el alma al descubierto.

—No esperes que susurre palabras románticas y te diga que es el mejor polvo que he echado en mi vida —dice Klaus con un bostezo. No le responde nada, solamente se limita a pensar en los gemidos roncos y húmedos contra el lóbulo de su oído—. Puedes irte o quedarte, me da lo mismo.

Por supuesto que no le da lo mismo, pero no lo dice y se limita a quedarse. Stefan lo ve como él nunca se muestra, de una ternura infinita y una belleza inhumana. Una criatura abominable que encuentra el balance perfecto entre la dominación del licántropo y la sed del vampiro. Tan perfecto que causa dolor, embargando todo su ser de forma honda y certera, que hace querer más de él, ahora más que nunca. Le rodea con su brazo y se aferra a su cintura, y Klaus susurra una palabra que no comprende pero que le estremece.

Se queda observándolo durante el resto de la noche, sintiendo el ritmo de su respiración contra su pecho, viendo cómo los sueños se introducen por debajo de sus ojos, y las nubes ocultan a las estrellas durante la noche de luna nueva.

* * *

 **V.**

Sus labios saben a melocotón, a inocencia pérdida, a proyectos venideros. Saborea el beso como el íntimo contacto que es, roza con su boca su piel; primero el cuello, tirante como las cuerdas de un arco, cubierto por el rojo y amarillo de su nueva pintura. Baja, sin importarle llevarse los colores a su paso, besando cada rincón oculto, todo mezclado en una imparable tentación. Es como si todos sus sentidos se hubieran focalizado en el placer que recorre su cuerpo, en todas esas sensaciones que hacen explotar cada porción de su ser. Klaus le permite recorrerle, dedicándose a sentir y no a pensar. Por alguna razón que desconoce, Stefan le hace estremecer como ninguna persona antes lo consiguió.

Y, como no puede ser de otro modo, el paraíso no tarda en desmoronarse cuando llegan los ataques de moralidad. No culpa por participar en el acto sexual voluntario, si no el pasado que les impide derribar la barrera que se encuentra entre la lujuria y los sentimientos. Pero a Klaus no le importan los reproches por las acciones cometidas con anterioridad, ante de que exista esa intimidad, esa relación peligrosa y que tanto conflictos les atañe; lo único que le importa es Stefan Salvatore, en esa tentación que aparece en su vida de a momentos y se esfuma dejándole completo.


End file.
